


Put on a Show

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gay, M/M, Objectification, Turtlecest, public, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Very short drabble of Raph using Mikey in the living room, much to Leo's disapproval.





	Put on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Old request from tumblr, now loosely related to one of my more recent fics.

“Do you have to do that here?”

Leo’s speaking to him, jabbering and yelling and moaning, but Raph’s barely listening. He’s too focussed on Mikey, bouncing up and down on his thick, hard cock, moaning like a little slut around Raph’s fingers.

“Yeahhh, that’s it, Mikey.” He drawls, thrusting up into Mikey’s wide and needy ass, earning him a delicious churr. “Such a- a good fuckin’ whore fer me, aint'cha?”

It’s not even a question at this point; Raph knows what Mikey wants, what Mikey needs in life. And it’s him. Mikey needs his cock; his cock is Mikey’s world and he knows that Mikey fucking loves it.

And he especially loves it when it’s front of their brothers.

Mikey’s own cock is locked away. He doesn’t need it. It’s a distraction, after all. It’s not Raph’s cock, and that’s all Mikey should ever want to think about. Even when Raph teases his pet’s slit, groping and fondling the sensitive pink flesh hidden beneath, Mikey doesn’t falter. Just keeps riding him.

“Goooood, so good,” He tugs at Mikey’s collar, holds him in place so that Mikey tips over slightly on his cock. Then he fucks him, thrusts hard into their needy little ass, moaning when he feels his peak rising – ready to burst throu–

“Raphael.” He clicks his tongue in distaste, turns to look at Leo and growls, but Leo doesn’t seem fazed, cheeks only barely tinted. “Somewhere. Else.”

Mikey’s writhing against his cock, sucking his fingers eagerly with a needy moan, so Raph pulls away from Leo; starts fucking Mikey hard once again.

“Yeaaah. Yeaaaah!” Raph cums hard, filling Mikey up to the brim, lets his object fall back off of his cock and onto the bench so that he can reapply his restraints; plugging him up with dildos, because he knows Mikey hates feeling so empty. He’ll tie him back on Raph’s bed later and fuck him before practice for being so good.

Leo’s gone when they leave. Just gone, and Raph smirks when they pass by the elder turtle’s room, pulling Mikey along by a leash. He stops and listens, grinning when he hears Leo fucking himself, moaning and groaning and whining as he cums, knowing he’s done well.


End file.
